Dirty Work
by ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe
Summary: Potions detention with Malfoy. Well, they do say that Potions contain Chemistry. SOME MINOR LANGUAGE - ONE SHOT.


**Dirty Work**

**Harry Potter One-Shot – Draco M./Hermione**

**Well, basically, we were in Geography, and our teacher put on 'Kangaroo Jack' or whatever that film is called…and I had a notebook in my bag…and only some of the film was funny…okay fine, I was bored in Geography and this is what happened. Embarrassingly short, but to be fair, some of that film was funny. Enjoy! Peace, Love, Damon and Tom Fletcher (and also Tom Felton. Why is always the bad guys who are the best looking? Malfoy…mmmm) xx**

I looked across the room at Malfoy. This was entirely his fault. I was NOT to blame here. He was the one who'd added six ounces of powdered slug tail, when the recipe only called for two. Idiot. And then, of course, the bloody potion exploded, covering everyone in a five metre radius with brown glop. And then, just as the icing on the cake, they all erupted in boils.  
And I was put in detention? It was all his fault! Just cos we'd been made to work together…then again, he was in detention too, so I suppose it could be worse. I think.  
"You will both spend the next four hours cleaning all the Potions equipment. That's cauldrons, measuring cylinders, spatulas, vials, clamps, everything. Understood?" Snape's greasy hair flicked around his face as he looked between us. Has that man never heard of shampoo? I nodded warily. Malfoy just smirked. "Don't think you're getting out of this easily, Malfoy. As much as I'm loath to say it, this is as much your fault as it is Granger's. Wands, both of you." Snape held out his hands, and we dejectedly shoved our wands at him. "Four hours." He reminded us as he stalked out. I rolled my eyes at his retreating back, and turned round to Malfoy…  
…Who was sitting behind Snape's desk, with his feet up on the table. I nearly screamed.  
"Malfoy, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I snapped, storming over to the supply cupboard.  
"What does it look like I'm doing, Mudblood?" He smirked again.  
"Malfoy, one, don't call me Mudblood. Two, there is no way that you're getting away with this." His grin just widened. "You might be Snape's favourite pet, but this might have serious consequences for me!" I shrieked.  
"And why should I care, Granger?" Malfoy produced a copy of The Daily Prophet from the pocket of his robes and started to read. I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation, and got to work.

Half an hour later, I'd managed to clean seven cauldrons and was about to start on the eighth. I paused to tie my curly hair back out of my face with a band I found around my wrist. I turned to pick up a sponge and caught sight of Malfoy, paper finished with, hands behind his head, watching me with a small smile on his face. I turned round fully, hands on hips.  
"Enjoying yourself, Malfoy?" I smiled *sweetly* at him.  
"Very much so, Granger." He cocked his head to one side and I squirmed uncomfortably under his lecherous gaze.  
"And are you going to help me any time soon?" I asked.  
"Nope." He grinned again. I sighed and carried on cleaning the equipment, trying to ignore the itching feeling on the back of my neck that told me that he was still watching me, and that he was enjoying the scenery.

An hour on, and I'd had enough. Malfoy had done nothing while I'd cleaned…too many cauldrons. I'd had enough. I rounded on his, throwing down the rag I'd been using to clean all the crap.  
"For God's sake, Malfoy! What do you think this will prove? You can sit and watch while a Mudblood does your dirty work? Well whoop-dee-doo. Congratulations. You've successfully shown that you're a lazy bum who just sits on his arse all day long! If you're really out to shock, then why not actually do some work for a change? Draco Malfoy actually does a detention…that'll make the headlines, won't it? Oh, but wait! Of course, you'd never do that, would you? You'd never stoop to my level, would you? God forbid you try at something! Well, to be honest Malfoy, I think you need to remove the rod from up your arse, just for long enough to look at the world around you, just once. Try it. It's not that hard." I stopped suddenly as he swung his feet off the desk and stood up. My chest was heaving, and I was well aware of my flushed cheeks. Wait…why did I care?  
"Carry on, Granger." He whispered.  
"Y-y-y-you think that you own this world, don't you? That it's your personal property, to do as you wish with. Acting like you're the only person in the world everyone should care about…you need to come back to reality." He was slowly stalking towards me, stone grey eyes glinting. "All of Slytherin may be falling at your feet, but everyone else can see you for what you are." He stopped right in front of me.  
"And what would that be, Granger?" He was so close to me – I had to look up to see his face, and I could feel his cool breath gently playing over my skin.  
"An arrogant prick who cares for nobody but himself. You don't give a damn about your work, just your appearance and social status. Well, guess what, Malfoy?"  
"What, Granger?" His steely eyes penetrated through mine…they seemed to go right down into my soul. What was I about to say? "Well, Granger?" He leaned closer.  
"I'm not buying it." I whispered. Wait…I said _what?_ I'd been planning on saying something along the lines of 'Voldemort doesn't choose people based on how cool they are.' What made me say that…  
"You're not buying it, you say?" Malfoy said. It was all I could do to nod mutely. He eyes were so close to mine…they seemed to send my insides on a rollercoaster. Why was I thinking like this? I liked Ron…didn't I? Ron was safe, but Malfoy… I really had no clue anymore. "Well, guess what, Granger?"  
"What?" I barely whispered it.  
"I'm not buying your act either." Malfoy murmured, his lips at my ear. I shivered slightly as his breath tickled the sensitive hair around my ear. There was nothing I could do as his lips captured mine…except kiss him back.

Fast forward ten minutes, and my fingers are knotted in his hair, his hands low on my hips, our mouths meeting in perfect, passionate harmony. He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. I was breathing very quickly…we both were. I could hardly believe what I'd just done.  
"Interesting detention." He whispered, and I blushed. He pulled me back to his lips and kissed me again, kissed me until I was dizzy, kissed me until my knees went weak, kissed me until I forgot who and where I was, kissed me until he was the only thing left. "You're my dirty work, Hermione." He hissed against my lips, and there was nothing I could do except kiss him back.

**Review? You don't even need to sign in… **


End file.
